Our song
by CullenGirlz
Summary: This is just a one-shot fluff about Bella and Edward and Taylor swift song “Our song” This is my first fan fiction so please be nice I beg you! AH E/B


**Um hi there I'm Laura from the CullenGIirlz I don't write the stories I just help with ideas so this is my first so please be nice and keep it in mind I'm new too writing **

**I do not own Edward, Alice, Rose or Bella, SM dose **

**And I do not own "Our song" that my dear friends is done by the awesome Taylor Swift *claps to her* so enjoy (I hope!) **

"Oh Bella he is going to love it!" said Alice while fixing my hair

"I sure do hope so" I said nervously

"Well if he doesn't then we will have to change his mind" said Rose

I smiled remembering when I had thought of this idea

_Flash back......_

_I was sitting in my bedroom strumming on my favorite guitar and humming a random song while the radio was playing in the background as I was half listening I was thinking about how couples I knew had a song for them and their partner, but me and Edward didn't not that it was all that important but it was still nice to have one _

_So as I was mopping about not having one I remembered Edward telling how much he loved my voice and the songs I made up so I decided to make up our song_

_I set to work strait away it took me 3 days to do it and perfect it and those three days I didn't see Edward much only at school I could tell he was sad about that but he would just had to build a bridge and get over it as Alice said I told her and rose my idea as soon as I saw them they loved it and said that they would help me out planning out how I was going to show it to him._

"Bella? Bella?!"

I quickly came out of my dream land to the sound of Alice and rose calling my name

"Jeez Bella can you please stay in this world for more than 5 minutes" asked rose with a slightly annoyed tone

"Sorry guys" I said sheepishly

"Come on girls its show time!" Alice squealed

"thank you guys I look amazing" I said as we walked out of Alice's bedroom and out into the back yard which was set up with lights and a small stage with my guitar next to a stool the middle, I would have just given him the song on some paper but Alice refused to let me do that.

I walked behind the stage where I was to wait until Edward was here

**Edwards's pov**

I must say I was a little depressed I hadn't seen Bella much these 3 days and I missed her but for some reason Alice and Rose always needed help picking things up in town. After another errand Alice had me doing I was finally allowed to rest and maybe finally be able to see my Bella, as soon as I walked through the door Alice had me and was dragging towards the back door leading to the back yard "Alice where's the fire?" I laughed

"You'll see brother"

Oh now I was scared!

When I saw the stage outside I thought I would have to watch Alice and Rose doing a fashion show which I would not do voluntarily "SIT!" ordered Alice and I had learnt the hard way when Alice says something u do it!

"OK READY!" yelled Alice I just sat patiently waiting for this thing to end

So you could not believe my surprise when Bella came out onto the stage she sat down on the stool with a slight blush on her cheeks she picked up her favorite blue guitar

When she started to play I found myself leaning forward in my chair

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
and he says...

_[Chorus:]_  
Our song is the slamming screen doors,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real low  
'cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong and been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said...

_[Chorus]_

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
that was as good as our song...

Cause

_[Chorus]_

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song

**Bella's pov**

After I finished the last note I didn't have time to stand before I was in Edwards arms with him kissing me passionately "I loved it its perfect for us" he whispered in my ear not letting me go, not that I was complaining

"Our song" I said quietly before I kissed him on the lips I was the luckiest girl in the world.

**He He *shuffles feet nervously* so what did you think please don't chase me out of town/fan fiction if it was horrible it's my first ever fan fiction **

**So please don't hate me, plz tell me what you thought of it **

***puppy dog eyes* my future is in your hands (if I continue writing stuff like this or not)**

**Well bye for now **

**Oh and don't forget the other stories don't worry I didn't write them my great friend Victoria did**

**So yh read those too**

**thank u! **


End file.
